medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle in the Bocage
Battle in the Bocage is the second level in the mission Operation Overlord, the third mission of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Briefing Battle in the Bocage - Normandy, France June 7, 1944 Excellent job on Omaha. Due to your exemplary actions, you've been reassigned to a special mission with Captain Ramsey from A Company. The situation in the bocage is grim. The overgrown hedgerows dividing the landscape past the beach provide the Germans with perfect defensive territory; our every offensive is met with tenacious overlapping defenses - MG42s, mortars, 88's - you name it. Certain areas that were to be taken by the 82nd and 101st Airborne Divisions remain in enemy hands; a result of the misdrops on the night of the invasion. Your mission is to penetrate enemy lines, disrupt enemy defenses, and link up with paratroopers from the 101st who were tasked to destroy a special target between Isigny and Carentan. If they're understrength or KIA, you are to complete their mission with Ramsey. A jeep is available for transport, but there's no way to tell how far you'll get before you have to abandon it, as the roads closer to the target are well defended by 88mm guns. You'll receive further details once you're in the field. Best of luck, Lieutenant. Stanley Hargrove Colonel, U. S. Army, Commanding. Objectives * Search the house. * Defend the back of the house. * Defend the front of the house. * Locate any Flak 88's guarding the road. * Find a radio to call an airstrike on the Flak 88 cannon. * Find the radio near the silo and use it to call an airstrike on the Flak 88 cannon. * Call an airstrike on the Flak 88. * Destroy the anti-aircraft gun so air support can return. * Call an airstrike on the second Flak 88. * Bypass the roadblock. Characters * Lt. Mike Powell * Cpt. Ramsey * Pvt. Durden * Pvt. Paulsen (K.I.A.) * Pvt. Cobb * Radio Operator Paratrooper (K.I.A.) * Unknown Paratrooper (K.I.A.) * 2 Paratroopers (K.I.A.) * Pilot Weapons Starting * Thompson * M1903/A5 Springfield * Browning Automatic Rifle * Colt .45 * Mark II fragmentation grenades Others * MG42 (Mounted) * FlaK 88 * Flakvierling 38 Vehicles * Willy's Jeep(Destroyed) * M4 Sherman (Destroyed) * Panzer IV (Destroyed) * Sd.Kfz. 251 * P-47 * Opel Admiral (Destroyed) Quotes Ramsey:"Let's check out this house. Some boys from the 101st could be trapped inside." "Expect close contact." Ramsey:"Use a grenade!" Ramsey:"Thunder!" Paulsen:"Flash!" Ramsey:"Hey,alright. some airborne boys." Paulsen:"Boy are we glad to see you." "We landed way off target sir. We've been trying to find our regiment ever since,but there are snipers everywhere. " Ramsey:"Powell,stay here & watch the back." Ramsey:"Powell,help me cover the front." Ramsey:"Okay. I think that's the last of them." Ramsey:"" Trivia * Given that in this area in addition to Powell, Ramsey and paratroopers had no more allies, it is unknown where did the M4 Sherman tank. * On the tables you can find Christmas magazines, although it's summer. * Sometimes if you turn on the level using the console, the player will hear throughout the level of the voice from the walkie-talkie. Background music * "The Uboat" (MoH soundtrack) Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Singleplayer Levels